headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Coraline Duvall
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Morgan | franchise = Moonlight | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = | status = Undead | born = 1700s | died = | 1st appearance = "No Such Thing as Vampires" | final appearance = "Sonata" | actor = Shannyn Sossamon }} Coraline Duvall, usually referred to as just Coraline, is a fictional vampire and a main character featured in the short-lived CBS television series Moonlight. She was played by actress Shannyn Sossamon and credited in ten episodes of the show in total. Overview Coraline Duvall is Mick St. John's ex wife. She also turned Mick into a vampire back in the 1950s. By the 1980s, their marriage is on the rocks and ends when she kidnaps Beth Turner. Coraline planned on turning 4-year-old Beth into a vampire in an effort to give Mick the family he's always wanted (and also keep him from leaving her). Unknown to her, Mick was hired by Beth's mother to find her daughter. Mick tracks down the missing child and her kidnapper and makes it very clear to Coraline she will not be turning or keeping Beth. They fight and Mick stakes her and burns the house down with Coraline in it. Up until 2008 Mick believed her dead. Biography She was turned sometime before the French Revolution and by a cousin of of King Louis the Sixteenth. She is one of seven vampire siblings of a very old aristocratic vampire "family". Of her siblings, it is believed that only she and her brother Lance still live. During the 18th century the French citizenry had discovered the existance of vampires and revolted. During the Reign of Terror these vampire nobles were hunted down and beheaded. To pass as human and escape the guillotine, Coraline's bloodline developed the Mortal Cure. It is an organic compound of native plants that makes vampires temporarily human. Each dose can last around six months. Some of the plants used to make the "cure" have gone extinct and there is only a small amount left. Coraline returned to Los Angeles in 2007 as "Morgan" a human photographer. She does her best to befriend Beth Turner and seduce Mick as Morgan but eventually her real identity is found out. An enraged Beth stakes her and nearly kills her permanently. While she's recovering in the hospital her human guise crumbles and she turns back into a vampire. She escapes the hospital to a lab where she and another vampire are trying to synthesize the "cure" by cloning the extinct plants used in the original compound. She's hiding out because she's being hunted by her "brother" Lance and his henchman. She's in deep trouble with the rest of her vampire "family" for stealing their secret "Mortal Cure" in her latest effort to win back her ex-husband, Mick. Both Lance and Mick track her to the lab and she manages to escape again while they're fighting (after the lab catches fire and her lab partner is beheaded by Lance). Eventually, Coraline tells Mick about how and where the cure came from and gives him a dose. Shortly afterwards she's hunted down and captured by Lance and his henchman and returned to their Sire in France. Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * * * * Coraline Duvall at the Moonlight Wiki References ---- Category:Categorized